


What Do You Want?

by findingconfidence



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingconfidence/pseuds/findingconfidence
Summary: Iwaizumi is away on a trip for his family, but Oikawa is missing him a little bit too much.This is basically just Skype Sex.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 130





	What Do You Want?

Iwaizumi had only been gone five days so far and Oikawa was already missing him, and his dick, more than anything.

While the two only just began living together three months ago, sex had been a near every day thing even before that, despite living in separate dormitory buildings. It had become so routine that even just those five days without it felt like hell.

Since Iwaizumi graduated, he'd been traveling quite a bit to visit his family in Northern Japan. The trips were usually only two or three days to fit weekends, but because of some unpredicted automotive issues, Iwaizumi was stuck at a hotel while his car was getting repaired. Thankfully, the hotel had reliable internet and good service, so he wasn't too worried, but Oikawa, on the other hand, was ready to burst into tears.

"Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa called out to his laptop cheerily as his partner picked up, swaying his feet back and forth as he lied on his stomach.

"Hey. I just got back to the hotel, what do you want?" Iwaizumi responded deadpan.

"I just missed you! Am I not allowed to miss you?" Oikawa asked with his lower lip puffed out in a puppy-love pout. He clutched the pillow that he lied his head on tighter, nuzzling his cheek against it.

"Nope, not allowed to miss me. Not at all," Iwaizumi said sarcastically. The angle of the camera showed him sitting with his legs crossed on his bed, his head propped up in his hand as he looked at Oikawa on his own laptop. "Now tell me. What do you want?"

"I seriously just wanted to see you! I miss you a lot, okay?" Oikawa answered, his voice rising as nerves leaked into his demeanor. 

Iwaizumi sighed. "I said, what do you want?"

Oikawa’s eyebrow twitched up in frustration. He wasn’t in the mood for Iwaizumi’s intuitive nature, especially when he really just wanted to go slowly, but he knew he probably wasn’t going to get anything else. Still, he persisted. "I just wanted to see you! Why is that so hard to believe?" Oikawa repeated as anger replaced the nerves.

"It's not hard to believe. I just know that isn't why you're calling, Tooru." He coughed, raising his arm to hide his shit-eating grin from the man on the other side of the screen.

"You don't know that," Oikawa grumbled into the pillow.

"I do know that. So tell me," Iwaizumi reiterated, "why are you calling?"

Oikawa huffed out the breath he'd been holding and spat, "because I wanted to try Skype sex! Geez, I didn't think you'd see through me like that, Iwa-chan." He added his name at the end with a flirty tilt, eyeing the camera guiltily. It sent a familiar chill through Iwaizumi, despite those eyes being so far in actuality.

"Well, do want to do it?" Oikawa asked with a grumpy finality.

"Sure." Iwaizumi leaned back on his hands as he set his legs apart in a V, each knee bent just enough to keep him comfortable. Oikawa blinked at the screen a few times in surprise, but accepted the answer nonetheless.

"That was a fast response," Oikawa chirped, "no complaints here!"

"That's what I thought," Iwaizumi said in a gruff voice, beginning to palm himself through his blue basketball shorts. "So what are you going to do to get me hard?"

"That's straight forward," Oikawa blurted out.

"You just asked me for Skype sex," Iwaizumi pointed out with irate eyes, "and you want to talk about me being straight forward?"

"Whatever," Oikawa shrugged dramatically, joyful in spite of his partner's rather opposing attitude. He got up, grabbed some lube from his night stand's drawer and a dildo from his underwear drawer, and went to use the bathroom. He took nearly five minutes using it, making sure to wash thoroughly and douche well before he sat back down with only his t-shirt on.

"That was quick," Iwaizumi mumbled.

"I heard that!" Oikawa said in an accusing tone, pointing at the screen as if to bring attention to a crime.

"Yeah, whatever. Now let's get into this," Iwaizumi dismissed his comment, once again palming himself as he watched Oikawa work his magic.

The setter leaned back on some pillows in a similar position to his partner, his dick and asshole visible to camera, and in turn, Iwaizumi. He doused his index and middle fingers in lube, coating them both generously, then held them at his entrance.

He pushed his index finger in with a strangled moan, managing to take two thirds of his finger without an ounce of discomfort.

"Fuck, you've been fingering yourself lately, haven't you?" Iwaizumi asked, his hard-on blatant even through the screen.

"Obviously," Oikawa shot back as he worked his index finger farther in, "Or I wouldn't be able to do this."

"You're my little slut, of course you could," Iwaizumi said in a low, crisp tone that made Oikawa's dick twitch. He noticed, too. "Oh, do you like that? Do you like being called my slut?"

"Fuck, Hajime," Oikawa chanted quietly as he worked in his middle finger, taking up a slow tempo as he began thrusting and scissoring his fingers. His breath sped up as Iwaizumi talked on, stripping his pants as he spoke.

"When I get home, I'm going to fuck you so hard. You'll be begging for my dick, won't you? I'll let you have it, but you'll have to work for it. You'll lick my cock real slow, take it in your mouth and let me pull your hair. I'll yank it and hold you there on my cock. You'd like that, wouldn't you? My little slut," Iwaizumi's speech left Oikawa's dick standing straight up, leaking precum as he scissored his fingers, preparing his ass diligently.

"I think I could cum from just that," Oikawa said between his short pants. He grabbed the dildo and began to pump it lightly at his entrance.

On the other side of the screen, Iwaizumi stroked the base of his hard cock, lotion on his hands as he did. He made sure he positioned himself in such a way that his cock was visible to the camera, showing off his size and girth. As Oikawa looked up, the dildo nearly halfway into him, he moaned, the image of Iwaizumi there in him overwhelming his senses. The dildo penetrated deeper as he moaned, the noise growing louder.

"When I get home, I'm gonna fuck you so hard and rough you won't be walking for a week," Iwaizumi said in a brash voice. He started to pump his hand around his cock, small grunts and moans escaping the faster he went.

"Please, Hajime, I need it," Oikawa huffed in desperation, thrusting the dildo on his prostate continuously. Those words made heat strick Iwaizumi in a sudden burst of pleasure, the tone and look of Oikawa as he said it strumming a chord that made him shiver with pure lust fueled joy. It ran Oikawa ragged as erotic noises fell from his mouth uncontrollably, the pleasure of it all surrounding him in his own moans of ecstasy, and it brought him to the edge, cumming with a long, final moan.

On the other side of the screen, Iwaizumi was guiding himself out of his orgasm as well, reaching out of the camera's view to grab tissues with his other hand. Both men were hot and panting, their orgasms leaving them shaking with the leftover sensations.

"Fuck, Tooru," Iwaizumi breathed. "That was pretty great."

"Yeah," Oikawa huffed in return, as he took out the dildo and feel on his back, "pretty great."

Iwaizumi got up and walked out of frame, turning the shower on. Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the screen and hissed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a shower," Iwaizumi called, "because that's what you do after."

"After what?" Oikawa asked, confused at his partner's cliffhanger.

"Sex, dumbass, after sex," Iwaizumi hissed back.

"Oh. Well, I'll call you back then, cause I have to take a shower too."

"Don't bother. Just shower and call me in the morning, I'll be on my way back." Iwaizumi yelled from the bathroom.

"Okay!" Oikawa chimed. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, whatever. See ya," Iwaizumi called back for the final time before Oikawa slapped his laptop shut and ended the call.

With that, he rose from the bed and into the bathroom, showering with weak knees and a lust filled smile as he daydreamed of his partners return home.


End file.
